Your Friendly IT Tech Support
by Damgel
Summary: IT-Tech just got a lot friendlier. turtlecest RaphxDon phone Lemon!


**Disclaimer:** In the imfamous words of an LJ user named polaris2000, "TMNT isn't mine. It belongs to people who would probably cry if they saw this." I have to agree with her on that one. They would probably cry if they read this because it's turtle incest 'pr0n'... over the phone. -nods- yes, I have fallen so far.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this has smex. If you don't like the explicit stuff, don't read. I actually had to work up the guts to post this one here. I've had it posted on my Live Journal site for over a month... so I hope I'm not stoned and I hope lightning doesn't strike me down. Possitive and constructive comments welcomed. :) i hope you enjoy for all those brave enough to venture forth into the realm of turtlecest! good luck!

(P.S. At the time, I had seriously just written this one-shot in 45 minutes. I've only read through it once so there are bound to be errors. but I hope you enjoy. This one has been lingering in my head for weeks now all thanks to the 2007 movie when Donnie says, "I'm telling you sir, it's not that kind of phone line!" -(giggles)- (p.s. It's not part of any series. it's just random smex). )

* * *

_**-Your Friendly IT-Tech Support-**_

**_-By: Melissa the Damgel_**

"Yes… Yes… I… well… Yes… I underst-… yes ma'am." Donatello pinched the ridge between his eyes as he listened to the woman continue her rant. He had been listening to it for over ten minutes now. She was accusing him of giving her false instructions on how to fix her computer. Of course he hadn't; she had simply opened the wrong program and done God knows what to her computer, and now an in home tech would be needed to repair the damage.

The woman screamed at him through his headset and made the turtle wince in pain. He didn't need this right now; he so totally didn't need this. But by some miracle, a bang and then the dial tone resounded in his ear and he collapsed in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

Peeking towards his calling screen, he found it blessedly empty of possible clients and he hesitated – he really should turn it off if he wanted to take a break….

Damn it. Closing his eyes to block out the insistently blinking green light, Donatello took a calming breath before he struggled to sit up and he hit the 'Take Call' option.

"This is Donnie, your IT-Tech Support here to help you 24 hours a day; how may I help you." He rambled off, trying to not sound as weary as he felt.

"You know bro, I can't get this damn bolt screwed in between the engine and support beam. How the shell did you get it in there in the first place?"

Blinking in surprise, Donatello took a moment to listen to the rumbling voice over the line growl and snarl with clinking and clanking sounding in the background. "R…Raph?"

"Yeah, who else would it be, Brainiac. Now look, how did ya get that bolt in there? I'd normally just ignore it, but the stupid thing keeps wobbling around and slips free, and now it's affecting the gas tank's support."

Recovering from the shock and surprise of it all, Donnie couldn't help but smile and fully relax in his chair, "I had to use a flat hand wrench – you know, the kind everyone gets in those 'built it yourself' kits for home assembly. It was the only way to get it in. Um, how did you get off in the first place?"

"I didn't, it snapped off." He grunted and rummaged around in the toolkit.

Donatello could just see him, his face all contorted up, his eyes so intense and searching as he sought out the right tool. He could also imagine him covered in grease with that rag of his tugged into his obi resting against his thigh… which brought up the image of those muscles…

Mmm. Though Raphael relied on his brute strength now more than true ninja skills for fighting, Donatello would never protest that his brother's style of fighting hadn't done wonders for the breadth of his shoulders, the power in those arms, and the sulty strut he had developed. Mmm, that walk… so confident and cocky. It didn't help matters any now that Raphael knew Donnie liked it when he was all sure of himself. Made things more complicated.

"Oi, Brainiac, you still there?"

Snapping himself out of his reverie, Donnie blushed despite himself and he nodded then shook his head, "Yeah, I'm here Raph. Listen, I get a fifteen minute break now; why don't I just head up and help you instead of using-"

"You were thinkin' about me naked, huh?" Raph's voice rumbled over the line in an erotic accusation that Donnie did not mind at all.

Flushing deeply, Don stumbled over his tongue as he fidgeted in his seat, "...No… why would you think that?"

Snorting, Donatello heard Raph clatter something back into the toolbox as he chuckled. "Sure ya weren't. I know what ya think by now, Genius."

Donnie could just see him smirking – and it was delicious.

"I'm covered in grease and oil right now."

A leaping in his belly caused his heart to stop as he considered his words – and his imagination stumbled back to the image of many strong muscles covered in said grease and oil. "O-oh?" Don asked shakily.

There was that phantom smug look on his face hovering in his mind's eye. "Yeah; I bet ya wish you could see me."

Donnie nodded. A breathe hitched in his throat.

There was a moment of silence; all Don could hear was his own shaky breathing.

"Touch yourself." Raphael purred over the phone in a dark and achingly thick voice.

Donatello trembled, his fingers twitching against the armrests of his chair. "W…wha?"

"I want you to reach between your legs and touch yourself." Raph whispered through the line. "Reach down and touch yer tail. Give it a good long stroke."

Shakily breathing as he listened to his brother ordering him around through a phone line, Donatello found his hand sliding down his thigh and his knees parting slowly. "I... we shouldn't…" he whispered then his voice hitched as his fingers did exactly what Raphael wanted – he took his tail in hand and stroked upwards to the tip.

Chuckling – even his laughs sounded so sexy right now – Raphael rumbled in his ear as though he was standing right behind him. "Shut up, Brainiac. Now drop down."

Whimpering, Donnie's head fell back upon the back of his chair. He shuddered and panted as his penis slid free from under his shell and fell across the back of his hand, his fingers tightening upon his tail for a moment. "Eee… Raphie…"

"Nicknames already? You're hornier than I thought." He smirked.

Donatello held perfectly still, trying so hard to regain control of himself, but failing miserably. A sigh echoed through the headset and Donnie trembled, his eyes sliding shut as he listened.

"Come-on Donnie-boy, grab that hard cock of yours and squeeze it, nice and long."

Panting loudly, Donatello's hand lifted from his tail and he churred in delight as he took his member in hand, slowly tightening his fingers around the rigid organ. "Raphie…"

Raph grunted, and Don could see him shivering in delight. "Yeah; nice and slow, that's it… and when you get to the tip, pinch it."

Shaking his head, Donnie bit his lip and whimpered, "No…"

"Do it." Raphael ordered, his words biting through the phone and stoking that fire higher.

Gulping in breath after breath as he slid the tight ring of his fingers over his flesh, he paused the moment he got to the tip. Whimpering loudly, Donatello worked up the nerve to do as he was told; and he pinched at the tip. A strangled moan burst from his lips and he arched in his chair as a leg lifted and hooked itself atop his desk.

A grunting groan through the line told him Raphael enjoyed that immensely. "Tha's right. Now pump yourself, long and hard. I want to hear more of those moans you make."

"Ch-churrs… it's called churring." Donatello whispered then squeaked as he did as ordered and ran his hand over his erection. He moved slowly at first, working himself up to that building pressure before his hand quickened.

"Whatever, I just want ta hear ya enjoyin' this." He churred for a moment, his breathes hitching as he moved faster himself. "Look at lil' Donnie, having phone sex." He chuckled.

"Ah!" Donnie cried, bucking into his own hand as his chair squeaked and protested under him. "Raphie..!" he moaned and shook his head, one foot wiggling about wildly as his other pulled up higher, nearly touching his shoulder as he continued his frantic movements that curled his toes and made loud and long churrs tumble from his throat.

"Faster…" Raph whispered breathlessly.

"Please..!" He begged, writhing against himself as his tail wiggled under him.

"I'll take ya so hard tonight. You'd like that, wouldn't ya? Havin' my cock up your ass; my mouth suckin' you off…"

Donatello cried out softly and trembled.

"… then I'll flip ya over, take you from behind and pound into that tight ass of yours." He rumbled and churred long and loud into the phone. They panted together over the line, listening to the other's sounds as they both brought each other off from a distance.

"Touch it." Raph whispered.

Donnie moaned just thinking about it and the moment he brushed his fingertip into the entrance to his body he cried out with a shrill churr mixed in his chest. He kicked a leg out as he bucked his hips into his hands and shot several strings of long milky white cum into the air and across his hand.

"Oh God…" Raph groaned and grunted harshly as that dominating churr issued from his chest that always made Donnie groan and writhe against him a minute longer.

Then Don collapsed in his chair; his hand gripping his limp member and his legs spread obscenely before him with his fingertip still resting inside of his body.

Raphael moaned and he heard something clank over the phone. "Donnie-boy, you have the hottest kinks, ya know that?" he managed out after several more minutes of just gasping for air.

Donatello churred loudly and shuddered in his chair, "Happy…" he whispered inarticulately.

Chuckling softly, he could just see Raph shaking his head. "Yer the most brain-dead genius after you're all sexed up, ya know that?"

A joyful little purr uncurled from Donnie as he nuzzled at his own shoulder. "Want you…" he whispered.

"I'm comin'. Now turn off that computer of yours. You'll be useless if an actual customer calls."

"'M'kay…" he murmured with a silly little smile. And with that Raph hung up and Donnie lolled his head to the side, dreamily looking at his screen before he reached a limp hand out to punch in the code to log himself out for the day. He'd just make up his hours later; right now he was so content and would have a very sexy Raph with him soon. He closed his eyes and purred again. He soon felt Raphael's large hands running over his shoulders as little kisses fluttered across his neck and cheek while he was slowly gathered up into his arms. The day so just got better, he thought as he kissed his lover.

Now, how was he to tell him that the company now had that call recorded…?

* * *

this story has been sitting in my mind for months.. (and when I mean sitting, i mean, "that'd be funny if they had phone sex... end of transmission") there wasn't any plot or real motivation behind it. I sat down and went okay... phonesex... and just started writing and what you have, is what you have :)

I also just loved the idea that in order to get ahold of their brother, Raph and Mikey had to call him on the phone every now and then to ask him questions like "dude, what do you want for dinner?" or "where's that... blahblah... thing for my bike?" and so on while Leo was AWOL in South America. yep. i'm crazy! but I love how this turned out. I love seeing brain-dead Donnie all cooing and clinging to Raph. it's so cute -(hugs!)-

anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope i'll get some nice reviews - because if they are nice and people don't hate me for posting turtle-pr0n, then I have ALOT more to post :D lots of yummy turtle smex. mmmm, smex.

--Melissa the Damgel


End file.
